1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to lapping machines and more particularly to high precision lapping machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lapping machines are well known in the prior art and include such examles as Roos light and heavy duty lapping machines which have circular lapping motions and manual feeds of the lapping stroke. These Roos lapping machines are available from Carboloy, a division of General Electric. Also available from Carboloy are reciprocating head lapping machines which have reciprocating feed motions and spring tension feed. Deformation of the lap, inaccurate tension feed and unpredictable abrasive feed are problems found in prior art lapping machines.